Delinquent tutor
by AngelaStoneWood
Summary: That delinquent is always talking to me. I say to him that he's annoying but I find him kind of... nice. (Castor PoV, request-fic from Mega07Ghost)


**Hello! This fic is a request-fic from Mega07Ghost and it's about Frau and Castor (in a very weird way, I bet that no one could have thought about this kind of story) I apologize for the lateness greatly!**

**This story will really be a tragedy and I reacommend listening to Dear you music box version. I bet that you can't read it without crying.**

**Without any more useless blabber, please read this story.**

* * *

He was just like an ordinary boy. Or that was what I thought. He seemed to be an ordinary child but something in him was… out of ordinary. He was like anyone else but no one seemed to take interest in him. No one probably even knew about him. When I said his name to one of my friends at lunchtime, my friend just stared at me and left quickly. He wasn't in my class but I saw him at breaks and after school. He said that he lived quite near to my house but there wasn't any Birkins living near to my home.

Yes, I was referring to Frau Birkin who seems to be following me everywhere. Today, too, he spotted me near the staircase of the school. His uniform was as dirty as it was always but today he seemed to be… different.

"How're you?" Frau asked. "Are you going to eat?"

"No…" I mumbled. "I'm not hungry…"

"C'mon, you should eat something", Frau said. "Maybe we can go to that café that's in the corner?"

"But… The teachers won't allow us to…" I stammered but Frau had already taken my hand and started running. Frau grinned at me and took me to a nice café. (Even though I mentally promised to lecture Frau about this later, I enjoyed it.)

"What do you think?" Frau asked. "Is this better than school's lunches?"

"Yes", I mumbled. "I like this food…"

"…Is the school food the main reason why you are so skinny?" Frau asked. My gaze fell for a second but I soon looked at Frau and grinned.

"Might be", I said. "I don't eat that much at school and I have so much homework that I really don't have time to eat."

"…You really love school, do you?" Frau asked with a confused expression.

"I just want to complete it", I said quietly. "I want to complete it before my mother decides to do something stupid…"

"What?" Frau asked. "What stupid would your mom do?"

"Well… She'd do all kinds of stupid things that mothers usually do", I quickly lied. I saw that Frau didn't believe me and I understood completely why he didn't believe me. I was glad that he didn't know anything about me because he'd probably hate me for that. My life wasn't exactly the best but I kind of wanted this annoying boy to stay with me. I didn't want him to hate me like others did.

"Just like my mother", Frau said after a long pause and grinned. I completed my meal and was just about to pay when Frau said that he'd pay for my meal. I thanked him and waited outside for him to come with me. He soon scared me by walking behind me and whispering something to my ear. I almost jumped into a puddle that was just next to me.

"Why did you do _that_?" I asked.

"Felt like annoying you a bit", Frau said and laughed at my expression.

I shot a glare at him and started walking.

* * *

"I'm home", I said. I heard no answer so I assumed that mom was either not home or then she was sleeping. I hoped that she was feeling so well that she would have gone out even for a tiny walk. It was so hard for me to see how she couldn't move at all sometimes. I walked straight to the kitchen and started preparing a meal for us three. Father would come home at night so he would warm up the leftovers. It would be like always. It was the same old routine that had been going on for years.

I heard the door open and close and I assumed that my mother had really gone out and now she had come back home. I was very surprised when I turned around and saw Frau's face instead of my mother's.

"What… are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at Frau.

"You forgot your notebook", Frau said and gave me my notebook.

"No… I mean… How did you get inside?" I asked. I was pretty sure that I was starting to hyperventilate. "I'm sure that I locked the door, so… How did you get in?"

"I let him in", I heard mother saying behind Frau. Frau turned to see her and I felt like my heart stopped for few seconds.

"_Is something wrong?_" my mother asked in her native language, Cantonese.

"_Don't tell him_", I answered in Cantonese. "_Not yet… Please don't tell him… Let me do that…_"

"What's wrong?" Frau asked.

"My son seems to be feeling a bit ill", mother said. "He must be tired because of the school."

Frau looked at me weirdly and shrugged. His face suddenly lit up and he said:

"We can go and get some ready-made food with Castor! Wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"What a splendid idea!" mother said. "Isn't it, Castor?"

"Yes…" I whispered.

* * *

"So… What was that about?" Frau asked when we had gone out from the Chinese food store. "You know, when you and your mom were talking."

"That… It was nothing", I said. "She was just worried about my health."

"Don't lie about that", Frau said suddenly.

"What?" I asked. I felt like my chest was being hit by something.

"I know what's wrong with your mother so please don't lie about it", Frau said. "So tell me what was it about."

"I just asked her to let me tell that", I mumbled. There was a lump in my throat and I was sure that I would soon be crying.

"I don't understand what's so bad about that", Frau said suddenly. "No one would be avoiding you if you told them that your mom was physically ill but somehow people are scared of being mentally ill."

"It affects her health!" I hissed. "They don't understand how it can affect her health and well-being! They've never seen a person who just lies on the floor because they just feel so bad!"

The lump in my throat just grew and grew. I felt the tears of frustration fall from my eyes when I remembered everything that happened because I had told about my mother to one child in my last school. All that bullying and name-calling had left big scars in and on me. There were both physical and emotional scars and I wasn't sure how would my family react if the found out about them.

"I know", Frau said suddenly and patted my head. "I know how it is like. I knew a person like that. I know how it feels like."

I lowered my gaze and let my tears fall freely.

* * *

It had been already a week since the incident with Frau. Well… I really wouldn't call that incident but I don't know any better word for that. I hadn't seen Frau at all that day so I had been alone at the breaks. When the second-last class had been dismissed I saw a pair of violet eyes and messy lavender hair next to my board.

"Um… Hello?" I asked. I had no clue who I was talking to but this person seemed to be funny.

"Hello", the pair of eyes said. (Well, actually it was the mouth under the eyes but to me it looked like the eyes were talking.) "Why are you alone?" they asked.

"Err… I didn't find my friend today and I really don't know other people here", I said to the eyes.

"Take this", the eyes said. I saw a hand that was holding a silver-colored flower. "It's a charm that will give you luck with people. You seem to need it."

"Thanks…" I said with a confused expression.

"My name's Labrador, by the way", the eyes said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Castor", I said. Labrador suddenly stood up and shook my hand. His uniform was full of soil and he was holding some other flowers in his left hand.

"Nice to meet you, Castor!" he exclaimed.

"He talked!" almost half of the class exclaimed.

"What?" I asked and looked at the class.

"You have so gloomy aura that no one of us has had any courage to talk to you", a brown-haired girl said to me. "My name is Eve, by the way. Here's Krowell!" Eve motioned to a white-haired boy next to her. "That boy with sunglasses is Hyuuga and the tall guy with glasses is Yukikaze. There's also Konatsu," a yellow-haired boy waved, "Haruse", a tall boy with blue hair smiled, "and Kanon-chan, who is Krowell's sister!" a girl who looked just like Labrador smiled at me.

"Oh… Hello", I said while I still tried to process the new knowledge in my mind. Kanon walked to me and smiled.

"Are you the one who knows Frau?" she asked. "He asked me to tell to you that he wants to see you at the park near to your house at six in the evening."

"Thank you", I smiled. Now I knew that Frau hadn't left me alone like I feared.

* * *

I had run to the park to not make Frau wait for me. When I finally had arrived there, I couldn't find Frau anywhere. I felt like something was wrong so I started looking for him at the park. The park was actually very big so it took me some time to find him from the little alleyway where he was lying. He was completely covered in blood and it looked like he had fought with somebody.

"What happened to you?" I exclaimed. "I'll call an ambulance!"

"Don't do it", Frau muttered and grabbed my hand. "They can't help me in any way. I am not alive…"

"What?" I asked and dropped my cellphone onto the ground.

"Listen", Frau said quietly. "I have been dead for over ten years. This is the alleyway where I killed myself eleven years ago after fighting with my uncle. He was the only living blood relative I had back then. I don't know if he's still alive…"

"Wait… hold on", I tried to say.

"When I saw your mother, I just knew that you were like me", Frau huffed quietly. "My mother was very similar when she was still alive. My dad had left us when I was very little and my mother got very depressed. When I was your age, my mom jumped under a train. I never really got over it so when my uncle and I started fighting something in my head just snapped. I thought that if he didn't need me, I could as well die. That's why when my uncle had left me alone, I ran here and sliced my throat open. It was really a painful experience but after ten or so minutes I died here..."

"Are you... going to die?" I asked. "You're leaving me here?"

"I'm sorry..." Frau muttered. "I don't really want to leave you now but I think that that lavender-haired duo can take care of you even after I've gone away..."

"NO!" I yelled suddenly. "Don't go away! I still need you here! I still need your annoying precense near me!"

"I'm sorry..." Frau whispered. "We can meet in another life, right?"

Frau started becoming transparent and I suddenly just realized that he was really going away. I wouldn't be able to meet my dear and annoying friend anymore. He would be no more and I would be alone again. I just stayed next to Frau until I couldn't see him anymore. I realized that it had started to rain and that it was covering up my tears that had started falling.

"Goodbye, Frau", I whispered and stood up.

* * *

I opened the door to my home and realized that it was unlocked. That meant that my father was home. I couldn't feel any emotion whatsoever when I realized that. I just took off my shoes and got in. The next thing I realized was that I almost bumped into my father. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I didn't really understand why he did so but the he suddenly took my hand and led me to the living room.

"We have some wonderful news for you, Castor", my mother said. "Actually, there are two wonderful things we're going to tell you."

I just looked blankly at them. I was in no condition to hear any good news but I still listened them.

"Your mother was accepted into the teraphy we've tried to get her for years", father said. "We're all trying to get her better, right?"

I nodded and waited for them to continue.

"I am pregnant", mother said. "You are going to get a sibling, Castor."

"What?" I asked. I was going to get sibling? That couldn't be happening. I started feeling slightly nauseous.

"_Is something wrong?_" mother asked in Cantonese.

"_Frau... He..._" I tried to say but the growing lump in my throat prevented me from saying anything. Mother hugged me and whispered:

"_So that boy finally got free. I'm so grateful to him for teaching you to smile again.._."

I buried my face into mother's shirt and let my tears fall again. I was so happy for the fact that I was getting a sibling and mother had finally gotten a change to get better but I also felt so sad because Frau had gone far away where I couldn't meet him. Father also hugged me and I finally let all my feelings out by crying like a little child who had just lost something important.

* * *

I knew that my eyes were puffy and red. Everyone in my class had been whispering about that but I didn't care at all. I just looked out of the window and thought about Frau. When I finally looked at my board, I saw Labrador's messy hair and violet pair of eyes peeking from behind me board. I ruffled his hair and he let out a cute squeak. I smiled at him and his eyes smiled at me.

"Everything will soon be alright", Labrador said. "The flowers told me that."

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? Anything about this story? Please review! I also take requests (no yaoi) so if you're interested, please review or PM me. I'll try to write everything but my school might get in the way a bit.**


End file.
